


The Kindness of Strangers

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Humor, shipmas2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Harry is stranded away from London on Christmas Eve. In desperation, he debates about using the one thing that always works. Could he do it? He hated to, he never liked doing it, but this was important, he had to get home to Ginny tonight.





	The Kindness of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #shipmas 2018 challenge. The prompt - It's Christmas Eve, no wonder I can't get a Portkey. Thanks lilrose13. Merry Christmas, Seasons Greetings and Happy Festivus!

Harry hurried out the door, hefting his travel cloak over his arm and clutching his overnight bag tighter in his hand. A quick glance at the old watch, given to him by Mr and Mrs Weasley on his seventeenth birthday, made him frown and walk even faster to the lifts that would take him to the Department of Magical Transport, the same department he had arrived in less than twenty fours ago. He had thought the lawyers in the Ministry of Magic here in Greece would never stop talking! 

It was later than he would have liked and, quickly calculating the two hour time difference in his head, was pretty sure Teddy would already be tucked in bed by Ginny, although his godson did have a way of charming his girlfriend to agree to let him stay up later to wait for Harry to come home. 

Ginny. With a pang, he realised most of his Christmas Eve plans had gone out the window with this unexpected demand to come to Greece to go over his testimony for a trial of a criminal that he'd been the lead Auror on. 

Still, the night wasn't lost yet and if he somehow managed to get a Portkey straight away, he'd be home with the most important people in his life within the hour. Time enough to help lay out Teddy's gifts and spend precious time with Ginny. 

He exhanged polite smiles as he entered the lift with the four people inside, cursing them silently when they all got off at different floors, delaying him further but finally leaving him alone to wish out loud the damn elevator could somehow go faster. 

Finally he stepped out, sighing in relief. Almost there. Until he looked up and saw a man closing the doors to the outgoing Portkeys. 

“No!” Harry yelled and began running, causing the man to turn around. 

He smiled, half bowing. “Good evening, sir.” 

“Hi. I need to get to London tonight, now,” said Harry, breathing hard at the burst of speed he had just put on. 

Still smiling, the man shook his head. “Closed,” he said, gesturing to the locked door. “Come back tomorrow, please.” He then started to walk towards the other door, for incoming Portkey passengers. 

Harry grabbed his arm as he walked past. “No, please, you don't understand. I HAVE to get to London tonight.” 

The young man's expression didn't change. “Sir, there are no more outgoing Portkeys available tonight. Come back tomorrow, please.”

“How can there be no bloody Portkeys?” demanded Harry in frustration, even as he knew why. It was Christmas Eve, no wonder he couldn't get a Portkey. 

“Very busy day, yes. People want to be with family. Like me. I have one more Portkey coming in tonight, then I go to spend Christmas Eve with my family, my beautiful wife, Sofia,” the man explained. 

“There must be special Portkeys available for emergencies, though, er...” argued Harry. 

The man bowed again. “I am Theo, sir, Theo Theodopolous, very pleased to make your aquaintance. Yes, you are right, we do have Portkeys available to the stranded witch or wizard in times of emergencies. Tell me, is your emergency a matter of life and death?” he asked in concern. 

“Well...no,” admitted Harry. 

“Has there been a death in the family?” asked Theo. 

“No!” Thank Merlin. 

“Is your wife, pardon, significant other, in labour?” continued Theo. 

The thought of Ginny in labour made Harry's heart do a double beat. “No,” he finally admitted. 

“ I see.” The man looked thoughtful, then smiled at Harry. “Come back tomorrow, please.” 

“Listen, I could pay you,” said Harry. The man looked surprised. “I have to get home tonight. What do you say, twenty galleons?” 

The man shook his head. “No, sir.” 

“Thirty galleons...forty!” cried Harry in desperation, feeling in his pocket for his money pouch.

“Sir, please, I cannot take your money,” pleaded the man, holding up his hands for Harry to stop. Harry thrust the money pouch into the man's hands. 

Harry thought quickly, what else could he do? A terrible thought came to him. Could he do it? He hated to, he never liked doing it, but this was important, he had to get home to Ginny tonight. 

“Look, I didn't want to do this but...” He gestured for the man to come closer. Interested, Theo leaned in to hear Harry whisper in his ear. “I'm Harry Potter.” 

Theo frowned, looking up at Harry, who nodded. Harry furtively looked around, making sure there was no-one else around, but they were alone, sans a cleaning elf who happily paid them no attention as he went about his business. 

Harry lifted his fringe to show off the famous lightening bolt scar. The man's eyes grew wider and Harry nodded again, satisfied that the man knew it was really him. 

Theo looked around, then leaned in closer to Harry to whisper. “Mr Harry Potter, we all have scars to bear.” He then proceeded to roll up his sleeve to show Harry an X shaped scar. “I fell off my broom,” he admitted quietly, as if he was ashamed. “I was nine years old.” 

Harry looked at the man. “But... I'm Harry Potter,” he stammered, not sure that the man totally understood what that meant. 

Theo solemnly shook his hand. “it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Harry Potter sir, but I -ah, here is my last Portkey. Please excuse me, sir.” He handed the money pouch back to Harry. 

He hurried over to the other door, ready to welcome the last Portkey recipient to Greece, leaving Harry gaping. Never had he had any trouble getting what he wanted when he used his name, although the occasions were few and far between. He hated doing it and only did it for something important, like bumping Teddy up the queue to get treated at St Mungo's, that time he thought his godson had dragon pox but turned out to be an allergic reaction to Bertie Bott's beans. Or the time, just last week, he'd begged the jewellers to re-open for him, so he could purchase the perfect present for Ginny for Christmas. 

He had planned to propose to her tonight, after Teddy had gone to bed, under the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. He had it all planned, except for him not being there. He simply had to get home tonight, had to get to Ginny. 

Harry paid no attention to Theo, as he was now trying to figure out a way to get home tonight. He had no idea what time Muggle flights closed for the night, and he didn't think he had it in him to Apparate that far without draining himself. 

“Welcome to the wonderful country of Greece, my word, you are Ginny Weasley, no? Star Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies?” cried Theo, staring in wonderment. 

Harry's head snapped up to see Theo fawning over his girlfriend, who merely looked around. Her eyes opened wider when she saw Harry. “Harry!” she cried, dropping her bag and running to him. 

Harry dropped his belongings in time to catch his girlfriend in his arms. “What are you” – kiss – “doing here” - kiss – “where's” – kiss - “Teddy?” he managed to ask.

“Andromeda's at Grimmauld Place with him, he's already fast asleep. I gathered you wouldn't be able to get a Portkey out tonight and I didn't want you to spend Christmas Eve alone,” explained Ginny, raining kisses over his face. 

“Ahem.” 

Ginny slid down his body and they turned to see Theo standing there. While they had been reuniting, he had closed the incoming Portkey door. 

“You are the famous Ginny Weasley, no?” he asked her. 

“I don't know about famous, but -” began Ginny. 

“Yes, she is,” interrupted Harry, nodding. 

“I am a huge fan of yours, Miss Ginny,” bowed Theo, “and your team. Go Harpies,” he fistpumped. “It is an honour to meet you. I am Theo Theodopolous, at your service.” 

“Thank you, that's so sweet,” beamed Ginny. 

“You have come all the way from London to Greece tonight to be with Mr Harry here?” he clarified. Ginny nodded, smiling at Harry. Theo beamed at them both.   
“You are a very lucky man, Mr Harry Potter, sir.” He walked off to go into the office, leaving the two alone. 

“Don't I know it,” chuckled Harry, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders and kissing her cheek. He was chuffed that the man had no idea who he was and was fawning over Ginny. 

“So, can we head to your hotel room now, please?' asked Ginny. “I'm ready for bed,” she added quietly with a wink, “ and we can begin our own celebrations.”

“Er, I don't have one. The Ministry only put me up last night; they expected I'd be on a Portkey home right now,” said Harry. He looked at Theo, who had returned and was staring at Ginny with starry eyes. “I guess we can try the hotel I stayed at last night. It's close to the Ministry, so we can be here early for a Portkey home.”

“Miss Ginny Weasley, it would be my honour if you would come and stay in the guest room at my home tonight, both you and Mr Harry Potter,” offered Theo. 

Ginny looked taken aback. “Oh no, we couldn't possibly...we wouldn't want to intrude on your celebrations.” 

Theo pumped his chest. “We are Greek; the more the merrier. You come to stay at my home, meet my beautiful Sofia, we talk Quidditch, eat good Greek food, drink the best Greek wine, no?” 

“I do love Greek food,” admitted Ginny. She looked up at Harry. “What do you think?” 

“Please, Mr Harry Potter. Christmas is a time to be with family. For tonight, my family is your family,” said Theo, generously. 

Ginny and Harry's eyes met and he could see she wanted to do this. “Okay, fine, if you're sure we aren't intruding.” 

The smile on Theo's face was as wide as it could be as he picked up Ginny's bag. “Imagine, Ginny Weasley in my home. Sofia will be thrilled, we listen to your matches all the time. Come, come, this way,” he urged, leaving Harry and Ginny no chance but to follow him.

Within the hour, it seemed like every Theodopolous in Greece was crammed into the small but surprisingly cosy little cottage, as word spread that Ginny Weasley was there. Harry sipped his homemade wine, watching as Ginny was the centre of attention, as Theo and his friends made her re-live nearly every single match she had played and asking her all kinds of Quidditch questions. 

Theo's Sofia pressed a plate of delicious looking food into his hands. The couple were young, had only been married a year or two, so he gathered, but they were clearly enamoured of each other, with Theo treating her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and Sofia was so proud of her husband and his Ministry job. Her swollen stomach was the subject of most of the women's talk that night, as her relatives fussed over her. 

To Harry, it was almost like being at the Burrow, with relatives and neighbours popping in to wish the couple season's greetings. Some brought gifts for Theo and Sofia's young cousins and nephews and nieces, who ran in and out of their home, a  
home that was loud with love, laughter and music; it was crazy that he felt completely at home amidst strangers, but he did. 

“Come, Miss Ginny, Mr Harry, sir, we show you to your room,” offered Theo awhile later, pointing the way. Sofia smiled shyly, gesturing for them to follow her. 

The guest room was small and cosy, dominated by a huge bed. “We shall bid you goodnight now, as we are preparing to go to Midnight Mass,” said Theo. “Sleep well, my friends, we shall see you for the dawn of the new day.” 

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Theo, Sofia,” smiled Ginny. The two bowed their heads and left, shutting the door behind them. 

“Alone at last,” quipped Harry, spying his bag and cloak on a chair on one side of the bed. Ginny's was on the other. He stretched out on the bed; it seemed very comfortable. 

“I'm so glad I came,” said Ginny, starting to undress. “Bribing the Portkey officer in London was so worth it.”

“How much did he take?” asked Harry, watching with interest, as she shimmied off her top and stood by the bed in matching bra and knickers. 

“Ten galleons, can you believe?” she cried. She crawled onto the bed and made her way on to his lap, where he settled his hands on her hips. 

“I tried to bribe Theo with forty galleons,” chuckled Harry, his hands stroking her skin. 

“Harry, I've only known him a couple of hours but I already know he is a man of honour,” cried Ginny. 

“Yes, well, I didn't know that then, did I? I just wanted to get home to you and Teddy,” he argued, his fingers seeking the skin behind the lace of her knickers. 

She removed her bra, totally distracting him and his busy fingers. “Teddy will understand, and hopefully we'll be home in time to watch him open his presents,” she said, breathing hard as his mouth got busy too. 

She wriggled on top of him and he flipped her over, discarding his clothes quickly in his need for her. They reached for each other, needing to be close, becoming one as they loved each other well into the beginning of the new day. 

They woke early the next morning, exchanging soft kisses but knowing they could do no more. They dressed and grabbed their things, then Ginny did a quick cleansing charm on the room. 

Sofia and Theo were already awake and up, and greeted them with felicitations for the special day. They shared a simple breakfast with their new friends, explaining the traditional huge Greek lunch they would share with their family. 

Theo offered to accompany them to the Portkey office to see them off; Sofia electing to stay behind to begin the food preparations;, her mother and sister had already arrived to help her. 

Before they left, Sofia pressed a small package in Ginny's hands. “It's not much, but I noticed you liked the baklava last night, and Mr Harry liked the melomakaronas. Please, take some home to share with your own family,” she offered, shyly.

Ginny hugged the woman. “Thank you for your generous hospitality. I hope you and your family have a wonderful day, they're brilliant.” 

“Yes, thank you, and our very best wishes for the new year,” added Harry. 

Sofia blushed as she caressed her baby bump. “To you both, too.” 

“Come, Miss Ginny, Mr Harry,” urged Theo, “ we must be leaving now so you will get the first Portkey today.” 

They approached the Portkey office, with Theo holding up his hand to make them stop. He then walked into the office, returning moments later with two receipts. He handed them to Harry and Ginny, along with a familiar money pouch. “You dropped this last night, right here. I used the money inside to book your Portkeys, you shall be the first to leave, in two minutes time. Your change is in there too.” 

Harry had not even thought about his money pouch, and he was impressed with the man's honesty, for he could have kept the money and not said a word, for it was obvious he could have used the money. “Thank you, Theo, for everything. For sharing your home and family with us last night, it was most kind.”

“It was my honour Mr Harry Potter, sir,” smiled Theo. He turned to Ginny. “May I – if I am not being too presumptuous – bother you for an autograph?” he begged, his hands clasped together as if in prayer. 

“ Of course. Erm, do you have any paper?” asked Ginny, while Harry watched on in amusement. “Oh wait, you could have my Portkey receipt.” She had already been   
handed her wooden spoon; her Portkey for this trip. Harry had a whisk. 

Theo procured a quill from the office and handed it to her. She wrote quickly and handed it back. 'Wishing you, Sofia and your wonderful family a very happy Christmas and thanks for your kindness to Harry and me – Ginny Weasley', he read aloud. He looked at Harry, smiling as though he's just been given the greatest gift. 

“Oh, did you want Harry to sign it too,” Ginny hurriedly asked, thrusting the receipt and quill into Harry's hands. 

Theo shrugged. “Sure.” 

Amused, Harry simply added -'and Harry Potter' after Ginny's signature. Theo merely glanced at it. 

The Portkey doors opened. “Go, you will soon be home,” urged Theo. “Your family awaits.” 

“Thanks again, Theo, for everything,” said Harry. 

“Good luck with the new baby,” grinned Ginny. 

“Thank you, Miss Ginny, Mr Harry. Our lives are fuller for having met you,” bowed Theo. 

“Portkey for Potter, ready to go,” announced the Portkey officer, knowing he was in for a busy day. 

“I used your name, Mr Harry, otherwise this crowd would go crazy knowing a Quidditch champion is amongst us,” confided Theo, pleased with himself. 

Harry chuckled. “If only that worked in London,” he joked to Ginny.

“Second call for Potter,” called the officer. 

“Go, now. Goodbye, my friends,” said Theo, actually pushing them towards the door. 

They walked together but then stopped. Ginny put her hand in her bag, handing something to Harry. He checked on something, then they both turned back to Theo, who was watching them. 

Harry threw something at him and he caught it instinctively. Looking down at his hands, he saw Harry's money pouch. He opened it, quickly counting sixty shiny galleons. Puzzled, he looked up at them. 

“For you and Sofia. For the baby. Merry Christmas,” called Harry. Holding hands, he and Ginny waved once again, then turned to step through the doors for the outgoing Portkeys. 

It was time to go home to their family. 

Four months later, Harry returned home to Ginny, holding a letter and a photograph, addressed to her via the Holyhead Harpies. Tiny Ginevra Theodopolous had a big name to live up to, as she lay in her mother's arms, a proud Theo waving to them. Included was an invitation to her christening. 

And two years later, when Harry and Ginny wed, the Theodopolous family were a part of the small congregation to witness their vows and celebrate their union.

Theo cried louder than Molly Weasley, deeming the bride the most beautiful since his beloved Sofia. He gifted the newlyweds with bottles of Greek wine and homemade pastries, and delighted in telling the other guests the small part he had played in the couple's lives, on a Christmas Eve two years ago.


End file.
